Oceanic Six press conference
| Connection=Oceanic Airlines' press conference after the return of the Oceanic Six | Purpose=Media coverage of the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 }} Oceanic Airlines held a press conference following the return of the Oceanic Six. Press conference Oceanic Airlines public relations representative Karen Decker moderated the press conference with the Oceanic Six in an airplane hanger in Honolulu shortly after they had returned. Relying on the location of the crash wreckage in the Sunda Trench, she approximated where the crash occurred on a map of Indonesia, stating that the survivors were carried by the ocean's current to an island known as Membata. Membata, she stated, is an uninhabited, uncharted island in the Lesser Sunda Islands. Decker stated that at some point while on Membata, Kate Austen "gave birth" to her baby, Aaron. She then stated that 103 days after the crash, a typhoon washed up the remnants of an Indonesian fishing boat, including basic supplies and a survival raft. Five days later - exactly 108 days after the crash - the Oceanic Six survivors used the survival raft to travel East to Sumba, where they came ashore near a village called Manukangga. She displayed a photo taken by the local fisherman who found them, which depicted Sayid, Kate, Jack and a smiling Hurley walking away from a black survival raft on a beach, as some unidentified villagers pulled the raft on to the beach. She stated that after they realized who the survivors were, the U.S. Coast Guard transported them to Honolulu. Media questions and reception Following Decker's statement, various questions were asked to the Oceanic Six regarding, amongst others, their crash, other survivors and time line. Some of the journalists appeared dubious regarding the validity of the survivors' stories, imposing doubtful questions on the Oceanic Six. Jack Jack was asked by a reporter what it was like when the plane hit the water. Jack responded by saying that it all happened very fast. He and a few others made it to one of the emergency exits and got out of the plane. Jack said they stayed afloat using life jackets and seat cushions until the tide brought them ashore. A reporter suggested that, for having been trapped on an island for the amount of time that they were, they looked to be in remarkable health. Hurley Immediately following the last comment about health to Jack, Hurley asked in response if the question was directed at him. Another reporter asked Hurley what it will be like to get his money back. He said that he didn't want it back. Sun A reporter asked Sun a question in Korean, to which one of the off-camera news reporters called out for a translation. Sun restated the question in English, "Was Jin one of the two people who died on the island?" She somberly responded that no, he had never made it off the plane. Kate Kate was asked what it was like giving birth to Aaron on the Island, to which she replied that it was scary. The reporter followed up by challenging her version of the time line, noting that, at the time of the press conference, Aaron should have been almost five weeks old and thus Kate would have been six months pregnant when she was apprehended in Australia. Decker hastily cut off this line of questioning and explained that Kate's legal issues were not up for discussion. Sayid When asked by a reporter about the possibility that other survivors might yet be found, Sayid tersely replied, "No. Absolutely not." Aaron Aaron was present at the press conference held by Kate in her arms. Extended version After the air of this episode, and a week before the Season Finale, ABC aired an enhanced version of this, including an extended version of the press conferenece. This version is also included as the standard press conference scene on the Season 4 DVD, replacing the original broadcasted one (the original version can be found on the Course of the Future: The Definitive Flash Forwards feature). The changes of this version are described below: Jack Jack named the other three survivors as Boone Carlyle who died of massive internal injuries very soon after arrival on the Island; "a woman named Libby" who also died within the first week; and Charlie Pace who drowned just a few weeks before they got off the Island. Sayid When asked by a reporter if he was returning to his home country, Sayid answers he will not be returning to Iraq, saying "there is nothing for me in Iraq." Hurley There's a part missing in this extended scene, and it is when a reporter asks about the healthy aspect of the O6 to Jack, which Hurley asks in response if the question was directed at him. Category:Events fr:Conférence de presse d'Oceanic Airlines